minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Craftventurers (Season One)
Note: This will have a new episode every single Saturday. Episode One: Achievement earned! Opening an adventure! So here I am waking up to another boring day of school, getting cranky and thinking why "Why do I have to do this". I went downstairs to see my mom making breakfast and my dad already eating his. "Are you going to school now, you don't wanna miss school do you, its your last year”. “Yeah yeah I know mom I’m going, I’m going.”. So then I walked, got my books in my inventory and sprinted straight to Zack’s house to see what he was doing before he got to school. I then went to Zack’s door and opened it, they own a restaurant on the first floor so I didn’t need to knock. I then went upstairs where I knocked, hoping to see Zack. “Hey Devin, you remembered Blake’s also with me right” he said. “Oh really? I forgot, where is he?” I continued after him. We then walked inside to see Blake still lying down on the planks. “Um, you know we have school right, you can’t live here forever” Zack whispered in his hear. “Do I have to? I can live here forever and my hunger won’t go down one bit” He yawned. “Your the best at redstone and you think this is good for you? Come on lets go, I don’t wanna be late” I exclaimed. He didn’t move. I knew I might be in trouble but I threw a snowball straight on his back. “OKAY, Okay I’m going!” Blake yelled. We then all sprinted to school where we would run up into Kayla and David. Kayla and David are our only friends who are athletes, they're spleef players. They are some of the best players and are kinda famous, we met when they were young. They're okay friends I guess, they're rude and mean, but in a good way. They’re at least friends, though Gena is more close to me. She’s a shy girl I met a round 5th grade with Blake, we’ve all been friends since. I mean, most of the time it’s me and Blake, though Gena and Zack are also close, and I guess Kayla and David too. Well we have other friends like Stephanie, Eric and a few others, but my group is the people I mostly hang out with. “Hey, if it isn’t smarty pants.” Kayla laughed. “Hey last time I checked, the chemist is over there” David chuckled. “You guys think your so funny, I could make better jokes in my dreams” I barked. “Fine, fine” Kayla snickered. We then went inside with everyone else into our first class where I saw Gena already sitting in her seat. “So your the early one?” I implied. She then jumped out of here seat only to realize it’s me. “And I guess your the creeper around here” she teased. We both sat in our seats where our teacher would come through the door. Then Mr. Notple appeared and began searching for all students. After class I went to my other classes and then to lunch. I sat with Gena, Dominic and Blake. “Hey Devin, so how was your day so far?” Dominic asked. “It’s good, despite Kayla and David being their average selves. “Hey you can’t blame them, their spleen players, some of the best” he added. “Well they aren’t good at training at PVP, have you seen them!” Blake giggled. “Well let’s hope they don’t here us!” Gena blurted out. Luckily no one heard her. “Well what are you doing this night? Are you going to the festival like everyone else” Dominic asked. “Yeah, of course! We go there everywhere” I pleaded. “The festival of the town is always the best time!” Blake interrupted. When the bell rang I went out and to my nest class. “And that’s how Zombies are created” Mr. Coyang said in class. We all wrote this down until I raised my hand and asked. “But why do their minds go blank?” I asked. “They just do, maybe due to rotted viruses or experience orbs or something, it’s still not completely solved” he replied. So after the half-day of school ended I walked straight to my house. “Hey Mom! Oh and hi Boney, how’s it going” I yelled hoping he would hear me. He just barked and did what any wolf would do. I saw my dad in his iron helmet. “Hey dad, how’s it going.” I asked. “Good, me and your mom had a good day, even though she has to take care of your little sister, she can have a few days at the Redstone office” he responded. I then heard a knock on my door and decided to see who it was. It was David. I opened the door and he came in “Hey David, what’s up” I blurted out. “Good, I just wanted to give you your books you forgot.” David said. He gave me my books and I thanked him and we were on our way out. We walked until he brought us to Zack’s restaurant where we saw Blake, Kayla, Gena and of course Zack. "Hey guys, how's it going" I called to them. "Hey, now sit down before I make you sit" Kayla taunted. I sat down where we all ordered Chicken and Porkchops. "So are you guys excited and hyper for tonight?" Gena asked. "Of course we are, all of us are!" Blake pointed out. "Well I can't wait for tonight, when the big festival of the town starts!" Gena continued. "I mean it's the celebration of the town, of course everyone's going to be hyper and excited and well um anything else" David spattered out. "I'd hate to say this but I agree with what you're saying." Zack grumbled. So after we all ate until we thought if we ate one more bite we'd become creepers. We then paid and walked out, where it was almost night-time. I then walked with Blake so he could get his redstone to make fireworks, we stopped to get a cake for his family and went on walking. "So, you really think you're ready in making fireworks." I questioned. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous, but it's better than my dad saying I need to get him emeralds, food and other stuff because he says he doesn't feel like getting it." Blake responded. "If he keeps that up, his big nose and fore-head will pop like that!" I exclaimed. So here we are walking into the festival, seeing all of our friends and other people. We saw Mr. Emer, a Villager salesman. "Hello Mr. Emer" I called out. "Hello their Devin, do you see anything interesting?" he responded. "Yeah, we see that dispenser, how much for it? I asked. "Three Iron Ingots" he said politely. "Here, three ingots" Blake whispered. Mr. Emer handed me the dispenser where I put it in my inventory. "Ugh......" I moaned. I felt something, some huge headache, as if some zombie was inside my head screaming brains that was about to make my head explode. "I have such a headache..." I mumbled. "You okay? Need a potion?" Zack implied. "Maybe, just, ugh!!!!!!" I kept feeling something, as if a spider was eating my mind. I tried to get up and walk with them, but the voice in my head kept going on and on. I kept walking where we all set up the dispenser and put in the fireworks. I still acted like a skeleton and moved in a wacky way. "Umm, weirdo, you okay" Kayla asked. I couldn't respond, but the headache slowly faded and I was able to say "Yes, I guess". So we waited, Blake watched the clock, then he gave the signal with his hands to start the fireworks. "Woah! Would you look at that!, Ooh Ahh!" People were saying in astonishment. As the fireworks stopped the annual redstoner would start the beacon up with help of the old man who lives at the clock tower/ redstone store. As he counted down to three we all counted down with him. "3...2.....1" and them all of the sudden the bright beacon beamed light right out of our eyes. It was beautiful, it only is light four times a year! "It's...amazing" we all said at the same time. Then I heard a noise, and all the sudden I heard a person screaming. A large "BOOM" was heard and we all looked around. "Umm is that normal" Gena asked. "I don't know, but I don't like it" A stranger said in reply. We saw my parents running towards me with bows and swords. "Devin! Are you okay, we heard a huge noise!" my mom cried. Before anyone could say a single word my dads eyes went huge and looked at something. I don't know what it was but I had a feeling he knew what. "I thought this.....would...never happen........again....it..you..grandfather..I" my dad was mumbling. He then said the word I'd hope to never here. "Creepers.." All of the sudden, five creepers appeared with more mobs, who where entering through a whole in the wall. I was paralyzed, I had never seen a creeper, I have but they were detained, inside cages guarded by scientists and soldiers. They began walking at us. I couldn't move but David and Gena tried to push me and grab me. "Doofus! Snap out of it!" David yelled in front of my face, but I wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried. That second the voice came back and it felt as if it was controlling me, telling me to stand still as the hostile mobs went towards me. David then hit me and I finally budge and ran with them. I couldn't resist looking back, but we all ran to Zack's house, since it's the closest. "Follow me guys! Into my room!" he screamed. We all did as he said as he grabbed his antique sword that was passed down from generation from generation from his family. He grabbed it and held it so hard it would've become apart of him. He then went into one of his chests and began searching, started to throw out dirt and cobblestone. "Ah! Here is what I wanted!" Zack exclaimed. He grabbed a few potions and gave some to us. He gave each of us a golden apple, harming potion, regeneration potion, swiftness potion and harming potion. Then we heard a banging noise on the door. "WHAT IS THAT, WHAT IS THAT!!!!" Gena screamed and yelled. She started yelling out gibberish since she was so scared. "CALM DOWN!" Blake started to scream. It wouldn't work, she kept doing it until she fell downstairs. We all followed her to the door. "You open it David, you're the brave one!" Blake implied. "I'll open it!" I yelled. I gently moved and opened the door with such motion. I saw three zombies, two seemed to be normal zombies who've been dead for a while. One was a man and one was a women, who's clothes were torn, had no hair and were completely green. One looked like one of our neighbors. We had no choice. We started to kill the zombies and stab them for our protection. My dad and others then appeared to help kill the zombies. "WAIT DON'T KILL THEM ALL! THERE IS A CURE!" Zack yelled during our fight. He stopped us by pushing us and throwing potions at the zombies. He then moved in a certain matter as if he were luring them into a trap. He threw apples into their mouths and started to lure them into a hole. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but this is better than completely killing them, just wait for a moment. "Yeah but first..." Dominic replied. He then placed iron bars on the top. "Just so they don't get re-infected." he added. "Guys, Blake come with us, I know where everyone is going for safety! The town hall." Blake's father said. We all sprinted with our lives where we saw soldiers in armor slaying the mobs. We passed them and Zack threw a sprinting potion. We have bumped into mobs and people but we were too fast to get killed. We then finally made it to the town hall where there was a group of people guarded by people in enchanted Diamond and Iron armor. "Players, Players Settle down! We are trying to fix up everything! We don't know how this even happened!" The leader of the town said. "Well how did this happen "Mrs. I know absolutely everything!" a random Villager yelled out. "I agree! How come this is so severe, you can just kill all the mobs like usual right! WRONG! The mobs seem to be stronger, and for once you can't stop them!" another person cried out. A lot of commotion came out and we were asking ourselves the same question. Suddenly that headache returned and I felt dizzy. I felt blinded. After I gained recovery a ghostly image appeared, but I then heard screaming and moaning. I heard shots from a bow and looked to see what happened. I gasped and was about to scream like I never did before. I saw my dad, with three bows in his arm and two near his chest. A skeleton had shot him. "WHAT WHAT!! DAD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. People caught sight of what happened and the skeleton kept shooting, and he aimed his bow at us. Suddenly David held out his prize spleef shovel he used in games. "Hey dead-bones! You need medicine, it's called death!" He began smashing his shovel on the skeleton but he kept shooting. He missed and almost shot his glasses. "No one...touches...the glasses" He whispered. David then screamed and kept smashing him until his skeleton face was just a bunch of gravel, and he turned to dust. We then heard screaming were more soldiers came and started to build a small wall to protect us. We all ran inside hoping nothing else would happen. Scared and upset. I went to my mother and sister, and cried asking why did this happen. "Will he be okay!?" my sister asked in grief. "I don't know...I don't know" my mom replied. I cried myself to sleep hoping I could see the blocky yellow sun again. When the sun finally appeared in the sky and mobs started to burn I woke up. I saw most of the people sleeping on each other, with chemists and doctors coming to take people to heal. I saw that my dad was gone and quickly got up and ran to the doctor. "Um.. Mister? Do you know where my dad, Johnson Diamer is?" I asked. "No, no, ah yes, don't worry! He's upstairs in the court room!" he replied. "Court-Room?" I asked with confusion. "Well, when the mobs were out, they where blocking the main hospital, so we had to run and do our work upstairs." he informed. I ran upstairs to see my dad with potions of healing next to him. He was inside a minecart with doctors next to him. "Dad! Are you okay!? Are you hurt?!" I barked out. "Cough...cough... yes, I'm badly injured, but they said it will heal. I'm just glad to see you and your sister are okay." he uttered. I saw my friends near the wall the guards made, where the leader of the town was speaking. "Fellow Minecraftians, we have seen a terrible time on one of our most favorite holidays, though there is still hope. We have doubled every type of protection to make sure nothing gets in the town. However, even though most people survived, some where injured, and we don't know who lived or who died. However, I ask you this, to protect our town, we ask you the people to join our forces. You start out as trainees and then grow, you may offer and we will sign you up!" The town leader exclaimed. Many confusion happened but some people like Stephanie, Ryan, Robert and other friends and strangers applied. I then raised my hand. "I volunteer!" I boasted. David and Gena saw me with confusion. Gena began to mumble but soon she raised her hand, and so did Zack, Blake and Kayla. "But Kayla! What about our spleef tournaments!?" David asked implied. "This is more important softy, now sign up or be a big chicken!" She hissed. Suddenly David looked upset but he do implied to sign up. We all walked over, where the soldiers said to collect our remaining stuff. I ran to my house where I collected my Carmy, a journal or diary named after my grandfather that I used to write an autobiography of my adventurers and events in life. My mom and sister walked in with Boney and she had a strange look. "I think it's time we pass this on" she said. I looked confused but then she held out an enchanted diamond sword that was in an item frame since forever. "My grandfathers sword!?" I blurted out. She said no words and gave it to me, and put her hands over mine. I looked confused but I looked at it. It was so shiny and looked like an ancient tool. I held it out with pride and put it down. "Well Boney I guess this is goodbye, well for now" I whispered. He began to bark and whimper and I couldn't resist. "I guess since you could be a guard-dog, I guess I can take you to." I said. As we walked saying our goodbye's we all walked with the soldiers. "Wow, the sun look's amazing!" Blake exclaimed. "Yeah, hopefully it stays there long enough."I responded. We all walked to the base, to start a new Adventure..... Episode Two: The first night So here it begins, now volunteering as soldiers for our town’s forces. To be honest I’m kinda nervous, nor did I want to do this. I guess it was a crazy last second though since I was so nervous of my dad being shot. So I think everyone’s nervous by the look of their faces even David and Kayla, and their supposed to be the tough ones. So we were taking by some generals to some base outside the town. I got curious on why the base was outside the town. “Why is the base outside the city” I asked. “So our soldiers get used to not being in a city, so they can be prepared” the general responded quickly. I thought it made sense but why couldn’t they just make a simulator, so their isn’t actual danger, what if soldiers come banging on the walls and creepers blow up right at them. I didn’t ask any more questions and we then saw two dudes in enchanted diamond armor. They opened the door. The general we were walking with gave the signal and one of the diamond armor dudes pulled on a lever and soon the door would open. The large piston door opened and we all walked in. “Woah, this place is huge! I could fit everything in here!” Zack exclaimed. In my opinion it was huge! A massive 44x50 square flat plain that contained a warrior’s dream. Weapons, practice dummies, archery practicing, a gym and everything! “I guess this isn’t that bad!” Kayla let out in relief. I guess she is right, nothing bad happened so far, so I guess we’re all safe. As we walked into some room we saw thousands of armor stands and bows, probably for some training session. Me and my friends all checked them out and to be honest, it was awesome. The bows had enchantments out of this world, such powerful knockback. "I think I died, but I respawned in such, a dream" David was bragging about. "It could be better" Kayla mumbled. "So, shall we begin training? EVERYONE STAND UP!" the general yelled. Suddenly everyone came and stood by his side. "My friends, we all have recently known what happened yesterday, and we all very upset and depressed, many harmed, but my brothers, sisters and other we must stay strong as we recruit new young ones" The general exclaimed. Episode Three: Getting upgraded Episode Four: Villages and TNT Episode Five: No time to waste! Episode Six: Caverns, Dungeons and Ores Episode Seven: A nightmare Mineshaft Episode Eight: Into the Ravine! Episode Nine: Leave and Desert Episode Ten: The plains of the Killer Bunny Episode Eleven: The snowy plains